Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: dentro tres días seria el cumpleaños de Hinata, y el no tenia un maldito regalo para darle ¿y por qué? simple, la navidad. Entren y comenten por favor...


dentro tres días seria el cumpleaños de Hinata, y el no tenia un maldito regalo para darle ¿y por qué? simple, la navidad, ese día lo tenia completamente atareado y su presupuesto había desaparecido junto con la compra de los regalos de navidad para su familia, por que sí, Sasuke Uchiha también celebraba la navidad y no por que quisiera si no por que su madre se lo obligaba. ¿como olvidarse del cumpleaños de su futura novia? si, Hinata hyuga todavía no era su novia pero lo seria.

desde hace mucho tiempo Sasuke Uchiha había sentido una fuerte atracción por Hinata Hyuga, desde hace 6 años, 3 meces, 2 semanas, 5 días y 4 horas para ser exactos ¿pero quien contaba? obviamente el no. Su amor por ella comenzó cuando en octavo grado les toco hacer un trabajo en equipo, el creía que ella, igual que todas estaba enamorada de el pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella solo le dirigía la palabra para lo del proyecto y cuando se entero de que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo-rival, Naruto Uzumaki, desde ese entonces el había querido saber de ella y como un Uchiha siempre cumple su meta lo izo, ella era hija de Hiashi hyuga, dueño y presidente de la gran empresa tecnológica Hyuga Corp. y que irónicamente era el mejor amigo-enemigo de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, también averiguo que no vivía muy lejos de donde vivía el, su color favorito era el púrpura, su flor favorita era la lila, tenia tres perros y un gato, capitana de el equipo de tenis, con un gran \"sequito" formado por chicos y unas que otras chicas, parte del club de fotografía y pintura, le gustaban las cosas simples y complejas, era la hija favorita de su padre, etc. Tenían muchas cosas en común pero no eran suficientes, así que se unió al club de fotografía, pintura y tenis, pero cuando se entero de que no podía practicar con las chicas lo dejo.

Tenia un cajón repleto de fotografías de ella, y no, no estaba obsesionado, solo la amaba tanto que no podía estar ni un segundo sin verla, era como decirle a un ser humano \"no necesitas aire para vivir" sí, así era.

Ahora ambos iba en su segundo año de universidad, estudiando administración de empresas y finanzas, y no, no la había seguido a esas clases, sino que tenia que tomarlas para hacerse cargo de su parte de la empresa familiar, gracias a Dios que había nacido en una familia como la suya.

El la llevaba a la universidad siempre que podía, ya que \"alguien" desinflaba los neumáticos del auto de la chica y el se ofrecía amablemente para llevarla.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, tratando de conseguir dinero lo más pronto posible para comprarle su regalo, pero su padre había congelado todas sus tarjetas de crédito con la excusa de que \"tenia que independizarse" y eso incluía el dinero que gastaría, por eso estaba ahí, tomando el lugar de su estupido amigo rubio, en una tienda de juguetes ¿que más se podía esperar de Naruto? ha ¿no les ha dicho la mejor parte? el estaba vestido nada más y nada menos que de Santa Claus y con un niño sentado en sus piernas para colmo.

-Ho, ho, ho ¿Qué quieres de Navidad? -dijo en un tono aburrido al niño que estaba en sus piernas.

-Quiero un carro a control remoto -le respondió el chico de unos 4 años.

-Esas cosas se dañan de nada -le dijo y apio al niño de sus piernas -el siguiente -dijo, dándole el paso a una niña de unos 7 años.

-Hola Santa -saludo la niña emocionada.

-Si, como sea -le dijo -ho, ho, ho ¿Qué quieres para navidad? -repitió las líneas que por obligación tenia que decir.

-Quiero una muñeca Barbie de playa, con su tabla de sorfear, su Hipp rosa con calcomanías y su novio Ken -le respondió la niña con ojos soñadores.

-¿Por qué no pides algo pe no puedas romper y que puedas aprovechar? -le gruño entre dientes, la niña con ojos llorosos se dirigió hacia su madre que la esperaba sonriente, o si, estaba haciendo un trabajo magnifico -Ho, ho, ho ¿qué quieres para navidad? -le pregunto a el siguiente niño que se encontraba en sus piernas.

-¡Quiero un nintendo Wii! -grito el niño de seis años.

-¿Por que no pides una beca para un buen colegio en ves de algo que te fría el cerebro? -le dijo entre dientes, el niño frunció el seño y antes de irse le pateo la rodilla. Sasuke, con una expresión de dolor volteo ver al siguiente condenado niño, pero el dolor desapareció al ver a Hinata con un niño agarrado de manos que miraba hacia otra parte, ellos eran los siguientes, esperen ¿un niño? ella no tenia hijos que supiera el, mucho menos Hanabi que era menor que Hinata así que solo quedaba una opción, el niño volteo el rostro hacia el y confirmo sus sospechas, los ojos perlas cremosos, el pelo castaño, era el mocoso de Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata, Tenji Hyuga.

Tenji Hyuga era su rival por el amor de Hinata, si, era estupido que estuviera compitiendo con un niño, pero ese niño, que era el sobrino de su amada, se había interponido en su camino por el amor de Hinata, cada vez que se le iba a confesar el mendigo mocoso de Neji se interponía, aun no olvidaba la ultima vez que lo intento y lo que el niño le había dicho.

"Hinata-obachan se casara conmigo cuando sea grande y tenga muchos años, así que aléjate de ella" y lo peor de todo era que el condenado niño solo tenia 5 años.

-Ho, ho, ho ¿qué quieres para navidad? -pregunto el Uchiha entre dientes y con todo el veneno que podía tener en su voz.

-Quiero un exterminador de Sasukes -le dijo de una, ese fue la gota que derramo el baso, ese niño se la pagaría.

-No obtendrás más que carbón este y todos los años mocoso -le dijo, Tenji frunció el seño, "Santa" llevo su vista hacia Hinata -¿Qué tal usted bella dama? ¿No quiere venir a pedirle un regalo a Santa? -le dijo con una voz sensual y provocadora, Hinata se río y negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias -le respondió amablemente se acerco hasta el niño y lo tomó en brazos -Tenji, despídete de Santa -el niño le sonrío a la peliazul y volvió su rostro hacia Sasuke, Tenji hizo un gesto de abrazarlo pero al ultimo momento tomo la barba falsa y se la jalo quitándosela.

-¡El no es Santa! -grito Tenji, el lugar quedo en silencio hasta que una niña empezó a llorar y luego siguieron más y más hasta que todos los niños estaban llorando.

-¿Sasuke-Kun? -pregunto Hinata confundida, después de eso Sasuke tubo que llamar a Naruto para que retomara su trabajo ya que a el lo habían echado, bueno, al menos le pagarían 50 dólares la hora, y por todo lo que estuvo en ese lugar tenia en total, 50 dólares.

"Maldición estoy muerto" pensó para sí mismo "tranquilo Sasuke, todavía te quedan dos días" pensó dándose ánimos, seguro en dos días las cosas serian mejor.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS...

En el transcurso de los dos días solo había conseguido 63 dólares, haciendo un total 113 dólares, era una buena suma de dinero pero no lo suficiente como para comprar el anillo de oro blanco con una piedra preciosa de 500 dólares que había visto en la joyería, el anillo con el que el día de su cumpleaños le pediría que fuera su novia, pero resulta ser que ese día era el día del cumpleaños de ella, tubo que conformarse con el anillo de plata simple de 100 dólares, con el dinero que le sobraba le compro un ramo de lilas.

Caminaba un poco decepcionado por las calles, su auto se había averiado unas cuantas calles atrás viéndose obligado a caminar, ese día no podía ser peor.

No se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y choco con alguien.

-Gomen -escucho una pequeña voz, llevo su vista hasta la persona con quien choco y era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga con dos bolsas de compras en sus brazos, Balla casualidad.

-¡Ho! Sasuke -dijo y le regalo una sonrisa haciendo que el chico se derritiera por dentro -El otro día no pude disculparme por lo que hizo Tenji -le dijo bajando el rostro.

-No te preocupes Hinata -le dijo.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? -le pregunto, Sasuke vio la oportunidad perfecta para confesarse, esperen, ¿departamento?

-¿Departamento? -pregunto el -¿te mudaste de la mansión Hyuga? -pregunto nuevamente.

-Sip, le dije a mi padre que debía independizarme -le respondió -esta recostado en la cama todo el día, como si fuera mi funeral -le dijo divertida.

-Hmp, eso explica muchas cosas -susurro Sasuke a si mismo, ya entendía por que su padre quería que se independizara.

-¿Dijiste algo Sasuke? -le pregunto volteando a verlo, el pelinegro solo negó -lo único que me dijo fue que no quería nietos aun -río entrando por la puerta de un edificio.

-Hinata, quiero decirte algo -ambos entraron al ascensor, Hinata le sonrío dándole la oportunidad de hablar -Feliz cumpleaños -le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole el ramo de lilas.

-Gracias Sasuke, son hermosas -le agradeció sonrojada dejando las bolsas en el piso y tomando las flores.

-Espera Hinata, todavía ahí más -hurgo en sus bolsillos buscando la pequeña cajita en donde estaba el anillo, lo saco y lo abrió frente a ella -Hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia? -le pregunto lentamente, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron levemente ante el anillo.

-Sasuke, yo... -pero el susodicho la interrumpió.

-Se que es insignificante pero no tenia más dinero, en cuanto tenga te prometo que te compro uno mejor y... -esta ves el fue el interrumpido por los labios de la Hyuga que se posaban sobre los labios de el haciéndolo callar.

-Acepto se tu novia Sasuke -le respondió abrazándolo.

-Te amo Hinata -le confeso devolviéndole el abrazo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a Tenji frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, Hinata le sonrío mientras que Sasuke... solo le saco la lengua.

FIN

**Espero que les allá gustado, se que esta un poco rara y absurda pero lo hice hoy mismo por que quería hacer algo para el cumpleaños de Hinata, bueno, bye.**


End file.
